All you need is Friendship and a pinch of love!
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Amber left her long time friend Nina the nerd, for Joy the most popular girl in school. But when Nina, Amber, Joy and Fabian all have a free period everything changes . Has nothing to do with the series. Rate T for Tango
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my first one shot today. : x**

**Yes, i know Nina wasnt there when she was 14, but this is made up.**

**I don't own anything.**

**LINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK**

No one's pov;

A 14 year old Amber and Joy was striding into the history, walking in there high heeled black school shoes. Their blazers had been rine-stoned with dimonds and a pink outline on the outside of the buttons. Their skirts was practicly up their bottems. They had their hair in high ponies with big bows on the top of their heads. Their shirts were tight and their ties were in one big loop.

They looked around the classroom to find their prey. Soon enough their eyes darted from person to person when Joy's eyes landed upon...Nina Martin. The school geek. Sitting there in the back of the classroom with her black glasses on, her normal sized skirt the plain old blazer and the top button of her top done, tie right up. She had lovely curly hair that flew backwards however was in tangles.

Truth be told Joy was jealous of her. She didn't know why she just was. She questioned why she would be jealous of the 'geek' but it hit her. Nina's admiar. Nina didnt know about her lover but Joy did. It was Fabian. Fabian Rutter. He was equaly geeky as Nina, but he was in someway cool. He and Nina was bestfriends, since Nursey/Kindergarden. He had lovely brown hair that flopped just above his dreamful big brown eyes. Joy had liked Fabian since year 3, but he had never seemed intrested.

One day they ran into eachover. Joy started to flirt with the little boy. But Fabian was just looking past her, she snapped her fingers in his face but he still didn't turn to her. Joy was never the nicest person. She was however extremly popular from year 3 onwards every guy wanted her, except the guy she wanted. Fabian. She turned her head to were he was looking and she seen the 7 year old Nina Martin. She huffed in anger and stomped her foot she kicked Fabian in the leg. He startled himself and turned to face Joy 'Oh, e-erm what?' Thats when Joy had had enough. She screamed and then stomped up to Nina. She was reading a book. Joy stood there tapping her foot looking down at the little weaker girl sitting reading a book. She had, had enough of this. So she flew the book that Nina was reading and ripped a page up. Nina looked up. Her little eyes sparkling with fear. Joy wasted no time. She slapped Nina swiftly on her right cheek with all her might. The smaller girl stood up and ran away crying. Moments later Fabian wizzed past Joy after Nina. Knocking her oer in the progress.

The whole picture of that day flashed before Joy's eyes. That was the dy she decided to make Nina's life a living hell. Joy nudged Amber, she was the blonde, little miss barbie. 'What?' Amber asked the brunette. Look over there said Joy as she pointed at Nina. They shared a look. Joy nodded but Amber hesitated, A memory was flooding Amber's Mind:

An 9 year old Amber Millington was sitting with her BFF Nina Martin, in sumerset park. Amber also had glasses like Nina. They made friends shortly After the day Joy had slapped Nina when they was 7. Amber was never the cloever one, she was defenitly the bimbo. Yet her and Nina was a perfect combination. Amber knew the secret n-one else knew. Nina Martin had an bad crush for Fabian. Amber also knew Fabian's crush on Nina. And was forever trying to get them together. However this memory was the summer before year 5. She was teasing Nina about Fabian, and they were just having an all big laugh like best friends do. In the next year of school Amber had tried out for the cheerleading team, she had major talent and got into the team. Which Just happened to be the team with Joy as head cheerleader. Soon her and Amber made a bond. Joy was the most popular girl in school and Amber wanted to fit in. Joy taught her how to be well Joy-ish. She made her loose the glasses and turn to contacts. Change her long skirts for mini's and from flats to heels. She done her makeup and hair everyday. They started to have sleepovers every fortnight that turned into weekly and sometimes twice a week. Joy told her to leave Nina. Amber was so wrapped up in being popular she forgot all about her geeky friend. By the end of the year Nina was alone and Amber was the 2nd most popular girl in the school after Joy.

Amber's mind returned into the prestent when Joy stepped on her foot 'OWW!' She shouted. "Are you going to help me embarrass her or not?" Amber didn't want to make Joy mad because when Joy isent happy no one is. She at last nodded. They strode over to Nina. Pulled out two chairs turned them to face Nina.

Nina's eyes darted up at the sound of Joy's obnoxious cough. 'Hello' Nina said quietly. "What was that mumbles?" Joy said in her snottiest voice. Nin just looked to the floor. Joy and Amber shared a laugh. So Nina you going to try out for cheerleading? Joy asked Nina before bursting into laughter Amber slightly giggling. Oh wait you have no balance she finished. "Oooohhhh remember that time in year 6 when you tried out for dancing? You fell flat on your face in mud!" Joy screeched.

Nina remembered that all too well. All the girls dared Nina to try out for dancing, since they knew she was a clutz. Nina couldnt tke it and was forced into trying out. The tryouts was on the school feild it had been raining the night before so it was muddy. Nina was half way in to her routine and nothing had gone wrong yet, until sh had to do the high leg. She got her leg half way up and slipped sending her face planting into the sticky dirty wet mud. Everyone began to laugh and Joy and Amber had recorded it and taken pictures of he couvered in mud. The next day th pictures was hanged round the whole school. Nina nearly died of humiliation.

Nina just looked away. Joy continued to shout insults at the defensliss girl. Amber was yet to say anything. Nina looked at her with a questinable look on her face. Amber's eyes just shifted away. Joy continued and continued to say any words she could think of. Until, she went too far. "Your such a geek, your worthless. I bet your parents are so disapointed of you, they'd be glad to get away from you (A/N this is NOT what i think, this is just to sum it all off. Sorry for making Joy this mean!)" Joy sneered. Everyone stopped. Some gasped others just st in shock. Nina's eyes started to tear up. Amber was looking from Nina to Joy realizing her mistake she had made for 3 years... Fabian was outraged.

Amber decided it was time to speak up "Look Joy, thats way out of line! Your a miniplative little cow who is just jealous that Fabian likes Nina and he doesn't like you! You've even told me your jealous of NIna. And her parents will be extremly proud of Nina your the disapointment! Nina's the most nice hearted person i know!" Amber screamed at Joy.

Joy's face made a perfect 'O' Shape. She wasnt used to anyone standing up to her at the most not her best friend. "Amber you dog, how dare you?!" Joy sreeched. Everyone started booing Joy and throwing some words of choice at her, mostly curse words and cussing. Joy looked towards Nina. And excpecting to see the dirty blonde haired girl crying she seen an angry girl who's fist was clenched. She stood up walked towards Joy and punched her in the face. Joy ran out the room stomping her foot outraged. Nina looked at Amber with a smile n her face. All the other kids had gone out as the bell had rang for lunch (A/N this was a free period). Except for Amber and Fabian. Amber stood up as nina started walking towards her opening her arms encolsing the blonde into a hug. "I'm so sorry" Amber said nearly crying. "You don't have to say sorry Ambs you made a mistake everyone makes mistakes" Nina replied. They smiled and done their secret handshake. Amber left the room and said she'll save a space for Nina outside. Nina's eyes darted towards fabian. "Do you really love me?" She asked shyly. Fabian walked towards her slowly. Soon they were face to face. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. Then he slowly desended his lips to hers and kissed her pationaltly. "Does that answer your question?" He said. All the small girl done was nod. They walked of to meet Amber.

1 year later:

Nina and Amber had re-kindled their BBF friendship and were inseprabble.

Nina and Fabian were still going strong, more in love than ever.

Joy had re invented the new girl into her new clone. She was still popular. And nasty as ever but she stayed out of Nina's way

Nina defended anyone who was getting bullied.

Everything turned out perfect, after Joy left school...

**DONE ;D. This is the longest single chapter ive EVER wrote, i hope you liked it . REVIEW xD**

**-Sibun **


	2. Note-Sorry!

Hi,

No, this is not an update, just a note.

Thankyou to the 3 reviewers who said they loved the story (:

You guys are the reason why I keep writing,

Ye, now we all know what i'm going to talk about now

The one guest review, i really appreciate constructive criticism, but just because fabina i'sent you're favourite couple, but I don't hate Joy, every story needs a baddie. Thanks for calling me a female dog though...Anyway if you do have something to say, please say it under you're account (if you even have one) but again yu haters also keep me writing

Anyway, i will be updating soon, just not on this story, byeee xoxoxoxx


End file.
